Gundam leads, Assemble!
by Rizki-kun
Summary: A story where the majority of Gundam leads crossover and work together battling a new evil. Tons of action and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam leads, Assemble!**

**Author: Rizki Hamid (****リズキ****・****ハミド****) aka "Rizki-kun"**

**Preface: In an alternate timeline where all Gundam series crossover, every lead from each Gundam series like Mobile Suit Gundam and other Gundam series join forces in battling a new type of evil.**

**Note: I don't own Gundam**

**Chapter I: Team Up!**

Neon Century 2119, a timeline where all Gundam series crossover and coexist with one another. Earth Federation along with Earth Alliance work together in terms of politics and diplomacy throughout the world making it a safer place to live. The Principality of Zeon, OZ, and ZAFT are military groups whose headquarters are based in one of the space colonies. Machines called mobile suits are used within battle in land and in space. Neon Century is a highly advanced world.

Amuro Ray of Earth Federation is relaxing in his home somewhere on Earth until he gets a call from his Earth Federation friends. One of them, Captain Bright said "Amuro there are Zeon forces destroying Tokyo, I want you get your ass over and bring Gundam with you!" Amuro replied "okay Captain" and thus suited up and later got into the cockpit of Gundam (RX-78-2). With all preparations done, Amuro shouted "Amuro Ray, Gundam, let's go" and thus flew off from his home heading for Tokyo. Amuro said to himself "I hope I can survive this battle!"

While Amuro was on his way to Tokyo, Kira Yamato of Earth Alliance was piloting his Aile Strike Gundam heading to the same destination as Amuro by coincidence. Murrue Ramius, commander of the Archangel said to Kira via video camera "okay Kira, you're gonna eliminate those foes on your own, if you need help, call me!" Kira said "okay" and later on while approaching Tokyo, he spotted RX-78-2 Gundam with Amuro piloting it. Kira contacts Amuro saying "Amuro is it really you?" Amuro replied "Kira it's been a while, want to work together defeating the enemies?" Kira replied "sure why not" while Murrue calls Amuro saying "I guess we need your help Amuro!"

Amuro and Kira landed in Tokyo and later began destroying Zeon mobile suits. Amuro replied "wow that's a lot of enemy mobile suits huh Kira?" Kira replied "sure is Amuro, but we gotta defeat them fast!" Amuro and Kira used their beam rifles of their respective mobile suits. All seems well till Amuro and Kira are outnumbered.

Because of this, Kira said "Amuro, it looks like it's the end of us" till a light shines destroying a majority of the enemy mobile suits. Because of this Amuro said "that's the Shining Finger technique; it better be Domon doing this move!" The clouds later cleared revealing Shining Gundam with Domon as the pilot. Domon said "I heard you needed some help Amuro and Kira." Kira said "we sure need extra hands Domon, want to help?" Domon replied "sure why not?"

Meanwhile, in a Zeon headquarters Char saw Domon's performance recently and said "damn, Domon sure is tough, Rau Le Creuset, Master Asia, come with me!" Master Asia said "what for Char" and Char replied "I got plans for us three to combat Domon with Amuro and Kira!" Later on Char took Master Asia and Le Creuset to a meeting zone talking about their moves. Char said "okay guys, we're gonna use our respective mobile suits to combat those three, how does that sound?" Le Creuset said "sure Char, why not" while Master Asia said "okay Char good plan!" Char, Master Asia, and Le Creuset later suit up.

While Amuro, Domon, and Kira join forces, Heero Yuy came by to Tokyo piloting Wing Gundam in bird mode along with Setsuna F. Seiei piloting Exia on top of Wing Gundam's bird mode. Setsuna fires enemy mobile suits in the air while Heero shoots beams from Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle destroying a number of Zeon ships. As the two are heading for downtown Tokyo, Heero said "Setsuna, get off from me, gonna transform Wing Gundam into mobile suit mode!" Setsuna said "okay Heero" and thus witnessed the transformation of Wing Gundam to mobile suit mode while in midair. After that happened Setsuna said "Heero, let's go in downtown Tokyo searching for allies and destroying enemy mobile suits" while Heero replied "sure Setsuna!"

As Amuro, Domon, and Kira discussed their further plans while in their respective mobile suits, Kira sees from his computer that 3 enemy mobile suits are approaching. Amuro sees from his sensors that there are 3 enemy mobile suits and the pilots were none other than Char Aznable in Zaku II Commander, Master Asia in Kowloon Gundam, and Rau Le Creuset in CGUE. Char later said to the three "Amuro, Domon, and Kira, the guys and I heard about your combat abilities so we decided for a little 3 on 3; how does that sound?" Domon said "okay then, I'll destroy one of you with my Shining Finger!" The 3 on 3 battle later went on.

While the 3 on 3 match went on, Heero and Setsuna did in fact destroy a great number of enemy mobile suits. Setsuna said "well Heero, you sure are skilled!" Heero replied "thanks Setsuna, I have a ton of experience on the battlefield" and Setsuna said "cool Heero!" Heero later sees from his computer that 3 enemies are attacking 3 mobile suits who are most likely to be allies. Because of this, Heero said "Setsuna we got more enemies on the other side of town, let's roll" and thus Heero and Setsuna went on.

As the 3 on 3 battle continues, Char said "you three are no match for us!" Amuro said "my group will sure defeat you!" The battle continued until Heero and Setsuna showed up from behind using their rifles of their respective mobile suits shooting the 3 enemies. Char's, Le Creuset's, and Master Asia's respective mobile suits suffered severe damage thus the three ran away with Char saying "this isn't over yet guys!" Heero later shouts to the three running away "you three get the hell outta here!

After the 3 enemies left, Heero and Setsuna in their respective mobile suits walked to Amuro, Domon, and Kira standing together in their respective mobile suits mentioning why they ended up working together. Setsuna later said to everyone "we are all together because fate brought us together!" Amuro said "you're right Setsuna, I sense there is a new evil coming by!" Domon said "exactly Amuro, so we must work together!" Kira said "right Domon" and Heero said "we'll stand together no matter the cost" thus Amuro, Domon, Heero, Kira, and Setsuna decided to join forces and work together battling this new evil awaiting them.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preface: After Amuro, Domon, Heero, Kira, and Setsuna decided to join forces, it was time for them to look for survivors around Tokyo.**

**Note: I do not own Gundam**

**Chapter II: Survivors in Tokyo**

Just after a new alliance has been formed by the 5 lead pilots, it was time for them to get off from their respective mobile suits and try to find survivors using their own feet under Amuro's orders. Just after the 5 touched the ground with their feet, Amuro said "okay guys, I can sense that there are survivors somewhere in this big ass city, so we gotta go on foot and go to areas where we can't rely on our mobile suits but our own strength!" Domon replied "good plan Amuro, after all, we gotta rely on our own strength once in a while huh?" Amuro said "damn right Domon, after all, we could find survivors in areas we can reach like buildings or train stations." Heero said "good ideas guys, let's start finding them survivors."

Because of what Heero said, Kira interrupted saying "well you're right Heero but we got a problem; we need a form of transport since it's gonna take forever going on foot!" Setsuna later came by saying "wait a minute guys, I think we have our transport!" Setsuna showed the other 4 pilots a still functional double decker bus. Because of this, Heero said "okay Setsuna, so we're gonna use this double decker bus for transport huh?" Setsuna replied "yes Heero, what are the chances we find a ton of survivors?" Kira said "good thinking guys now let's take this bus and find survivors!" Amuro said "wait guys, let's all keep our mobile suits secure so that no one touches or steal it!" The five pilots use their remote locks and later their mobile suits are completely shielded so that no one steals them. After that, Domon said "what are you waiting for guys, let's find survivors!" The five later went inside the bus with Amuro driving it thus he and the rest head off finding survivors.

While Amuro and his team are on a lookout for survivors, Kamille Bidan piloting Gundam Mk. II is outside Tokyo and at a part of Narita International Airport waiting for Shinn Asuka. While waiting, Kamille said to himself "damn, what's taking you so long Shinn?" After a while, Shinn came piloting Impulse Gundam saying "I'm here, Kamille, sorry I took a little long!" Kamille replied "no problem Shinn, I just got a call that Judau would come any minute now." Shinn said "okay Kamille."

After sometime, Judau eventually arrived on the scene piloting Z Gundam along with Garrod Ran piloting Gundam X and Uso Ewin piloting Victory Gundam. Kamille said "whoa Judau, I never knew you'd bring backup." Judau replied "well Kamille, we need extra power, I sense there is a storm somewhere in the sky, and we better take a look at it. Shinn said "right Judau" and thus the five pilots fly out heading for the skies.

As the five pilots are at the skies, Judau later notices something called a "funnel storm." Because of this, Shinn later analyzes it and the thing that causes the funnel storm is from 5 enemy mobile suits. Kamille analyzes the 5 enemy mobile suits and they were none other than 3 Qubeleys and 2 Jagd Dogas. Uso later tries to recognize the pilots and came to shock. Because of this, the pilots were none other than Haman Karn, Puru, Puru 2 (Qubeley pilots) along with Quess Paraya and Gyunei (Jagd Doga pilots).

Haman, leading her group said "well, well I was the one behind the funnel storm. You guys just came for interfering our activity, what about a fight?" Judau screamed "alright Haman Karn, I'll make sure you die in midair!" Haman shouted "let this battle begin" thus the 5 on 5 battle began at midair.

While Kamille's group and Haman's group fought against each other, Amuro and his team drove around certain parts of Tokyo. Heero, holding a portable radar said "wait guys, I think we're tracking survivors around this city!" Kira said "really Heero, where?" Heero replied "well Kira, I think these survivors are most likely to be in one of those department stores in the Shinjuku area." Domon said "okay then, Amuro, drive to Shinjuku" and Amuro replied "okay Domon."

While Amuro and his group are heading to Shinjuku, the so called survivors are hiding in some department store in that same area. The survivors are all girls and the department store is still in one piece. The girls however, play a game of truth or dare while waiting for help to come by.

Marina Ismail spins the bottle this time around and the bottle eventually points at Relena. Marina said "okay girl, truth or dare?" Relena said "dare." Marina later said "I dare you to grope Lacus, hahahahaha!" Relena shouted "oh really Marina, I'll do it!" Lacus later said "are you sure Relena" and Relena replied "sure is, let me grope you" thus the groping starts.

While the girls have fun within the department store, Amuro and the gang finally arrived at Shinjuku. According to Heero's portable radar, it has a strong reading at the same department store the girls are in. Heero said "guys, I think those survivors are most likely in that store, let's head in!" While the 5 pilots came to the main entrance, it was easy to access since nothing happened. Domon later shouted "what are you guys waiting for, let's get in!"

While the 5 pilots already got into the department store, they eventually spotted the girls playing funny games which made them stare at them for a few seconds. Heero spotted Relena tickling Lacus saying "what's the meaning of this Relena?" Relena replied "oh Heero, me and Lacus are just having fun together, wanna join in too?" Kira interrupted saying "I don't think so; I think all of you girls must get outta here, you all can't stay here forever." Lacus said "oh really Kira?"

Amuro later spoke "the reason is this; we sense that there is a new evil coming to this world and we need extra support and gather as many people as we can to support us, how does that sound girls?" Chan Agi came to Amuro saying "well Amuro, if that is so, all of the girls along with me will join you and your team!" Amuro said "thanks Chan, I knew we can get more people joining even though at this point, we gather that much girls!" Setsuna replied "you can say that again Amuro!" Domon butted saying "yeah right bro!"

After the group of girls decided to join forces with the pilots, all of them went outside and they suddenly got a surprise; Gundam Mk. II body slams Haman's Qubeley to the ground very hard. Rain Mikamura shouted "wow, cool, who's piloting that mobile suit?" Relena said "I dunno, beats me Rain!" Fa Yuiry later senses saying "I think Kamille is piloting Gundam Mk. II." Emma Sheen said "I think so Fa, it better be him!"

While Kamille and Haman fought with their respective mobile suits, 4 of Haman's group members were defeated thanks to Judau, Shinn, Uso, and Garrod in their respective mobile suits. Haman later looked at it and later surrendered because of her group member's defeat. Haman got out of her Qubeley and her group members got out of their mobile suits, running with Haman shouting "you haven't seen the last of us yet!"

Kamille along with his group got off from their respective mobile suits. Fa said "wow Kamille that was really cool of what you did!" Kamille said "thanks Fa." Amuro came to Kamille saying "well boy, since you did a great job, do you want your group to join forces with my group?" Kamille replied "certain Amuro" thus the mobile suit pilot team has increased to around 10 members.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungles of Sumatra lies the 08th MS Team. Shiro Amada, Kou Uraki, Christina Mackenzie, and Hugues Courand were stationed in Medan since they got messages of possible Zeon activities. Shiro said "well Kou, I think some Zeon forces might hide around the Sumatran jungles, Indonesia can be tough huh?" Kou replied "yeah especially that if we don't know who's on our side and who is Zeon." Christina replied "well ya gotta get your eyes peeled. Hugues later said "guys stay focused, we are stationed in Medan but we are told to be on a lookout outside the city and watch at the jungles.

**To be continued…**


End file.
